


I need a Doctor

by conbradtrisjames



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, tenth doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conbradtrisjames/pseuds/conbradtrisjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is probably shit but meh... I tried!<br/>Oh and its written in first person, taking it in turns between Ellie and the Doctor!</p>
    </blockquote>





	I need a Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably shit but meh... I tried!  
> Oh and its written in first person, taking it in turns between Ellie and the Doctor!

I lay in my bed as tears streamed down my flushed cheeks, I bit my lip hard, biting back a sob as I looked over at my step sister sleeping soundlessly in her bed. 'Stupid, fucking family' I mumbled as I crawled out of bed and put some slippers on. I slipped on a dressing gown, and tied my hair back. I grabbed hold of 'The Philosopher's Stone' by J.K Rowling, my phone and a pair of headphones as I crept quietly downstairs. I bit my lip as I opened the back door as quietly as possible. 

Once I had gotten outside, I set up a deck chair, with a blanket and some food, a bunch of bananas and some chocolate and crisps to be precise, and relaxed as I put on some music and plugged in my headphones. 'Now that's how you block out this bloody world' I muttered happily to myself. 'Numb' by Linking Park was playing as I read a few pages of my Harry Potter book, I smiled as I realised how similar my life was like to Harry's. 

'DOOO WEEEE DOOOO...' 

I sighed, 'stupid neighbours and their fucking bullshit, I swear can they just shut the fuck up?' I mumbled angrily. 

The noise carried on, "I SWEAR..." I began to say, as a blue police box landed in my garden. "What the hell?!?" I exclaimed, burying my face in my hands, "Mum and Mark was right, I am going insane…" I sobbed, as anger built up inside me. 

I heard a door open, I looked up and there I saw it, I tall man with a stripped suit, "WHAT THE...?" I screamed. The strange man walked slowly towards me, 'what's he doing? What's he going to do to me?' I started to panic, "W... WHAT ARE YOU DOING? G...GO AWAY!" I said nervously,stepping away from him...


End file.
